


Steve and the Smoking Head

by neerapen



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Panicking for Important Things, like Tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has forgot something the day of his marriage. Panic follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and the Smoking Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



> Not beta-ed so, uh, sorry? But, more important: ENJOY!

"I need something new," Steve says.

"No," is Bucky's answer.

Steve makes a deep breath – in, out –  and tries to accept that he has screwed up the only thing he didn't want to.

It doesn't work.

One thing is forgetting your vows (he didn't, he knows every single word), another is forgetting _this_. Nobody probably cares, Bucky clearly doesn't, but…

"You should really stop thinking about it, it's not the end of the world," Bucky snorts, pushing him out of the room.

"But it's _important_." he snaps, obeying nevertheless.

"People are waiting," Bucky says, clapping him on the shoulder.

_Everybody_ is waiting for him, he _knows_ it, but he's still making the list in his head: his uniform, Sam's tie, the blue pocket-handkerchief. The shoes aren't really new: he bought them some weeks ago with Jan, since the old ones were ruined by a giant squid at the 4th of July Ceremony. Same goes with his shirt. _Goddamn it_.

"I said: Stop. Thinking. I can see your head smoking."

Steve has the answer on the tip of his tongue, but Bucky is clever, always has been, and they are already at one step from the door, and he can hear the guests talking, and the violins playing something quiet on the background, and Tony's voice is not far from them, and Steve can't make it, he has to find something new or he's gonna have one of his sulking moments _the day of his marriage_.

"I can't go in without something new."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky pushes him again: "Let's go, I bet he thinks you ran away."

Two steps, and the guests stop talking to look at him, while the violins starts a different melody. Steve breathes again, centers himself and crosses the room. He's late and everyone is telling him so in the way they are staring, but he forces himself not to care. He lifts his chin, finds Tony's eyes studying him, and everything disappears.

"What?" is Tony's quiet question, when he reaches his spot next to him.

There are flowers around them and a impatient woman in a white robe in front of them, but Steve can see the concern in Tony's eyes and he smiles, shrugs away everything around them and says: "I don't have something new."

Tony's face does a funny thing, and Steve knows he has to elaborate: "It's tradition. I have something old, something borrowed and something blue, but nothing new."

Tony huffs and reclines his head. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is" Steve says, blinking.

Tony smiles, takes Steve hand in his and winks. "You know, I kinda forgot my something old, hope you can play the role." Steve grunts and stares at him. "I can be your something new" concludes Tony.

Steve takes a moment to look at Tony, questioning if he's serious but he shouldn't. It's Tony, of course he's serious: "You're unbelievable," he says, scrolling his head.

"That's why you're marrying me, honey. I charmed you" Tony says, hitting him with a smile that still has the power to make him giddy. Why can Tony make all seems so easy?

"I think the charm is gone," he lies.

Tony eyebrows do a little , idiotic dance: "Oh, really?"

"Shut up and let me marry you," he says, squeezing Tony's hand.

"Fine, fine. If you insist," Tony says, turning to the crowd behind them. "Let's begin, what do you think?"

Steve hears the laughs of his friends and colleagues, people who fought with him and will fight again as soon as some supervillain will start his plan to conquer the world. He looks at Tony, smiling at them, smiling at him, telling the celebrant to start with his "Venetian dance".

And all that Steve cherish is next to him, saying that he'll love Steve until the day they'll fight for the last bagel. The crowd laughs and Tony talks of new things to do together, new challenges to face as one, no more two.

Steve smiles at him, says his vows at his something new, at his husband, and kisses him when the celebrant finally asks them to.


End file.
